List of Events
Events Involving Leaving the Shelter An Unexpected Call. Journal Entry: "Ring. Ring. There we were, thinking we would never hear a telephone signal again, when suddenly a phone starts ringing from somewhere outside. We figured it's the phone booth across the street. Should someone go answer it?" Choose to send a family member: "When we answered the phone, we could clearly hear a gasp of relief from the caller. They introduced themselves as survivors from a nearby town of Hill Valley. We had started exchanging information when the call was cut short. Something must have gone wrong on their side. We hope they will get back to us." (Increases sanity) (The sent family member may get sick or end up infected from their trip) Choose to do nothing: "It's just way too dangerous to just randomly run to a ringing phone in the middle of a radioactive ghost town. We're not taking any chances. It took a while before the ringing stopped. It was pretty annoying for all of us." (Decreases sanity) Yes/No Events Call the Sheriff! Journal Entry: * "One thing you don't expect, is a band of people all dressed in green showing up at your doorstep, and claiming they take from the rich and give to the poor. That's exactly what happened to us. Should we let those clowns in? They might provide some quality entertainment!" * "The last thing we expected to hear while sitting in a fallout shelter was a trumpet. It was played by someone who was clearly not a trumpet player, and who had probably never heard a trumpet player in his entire life. He came with a friend who knocked on the door and demanded that we 'let the Merrymen enter', so they could 'take from the rich and give to the poor'. Should we let them in?" Yes: * "Those merry folks were very kind! They noticed we didn't have a radio and so offered us one. When we asked where they got it from, they said "the 1%". (+1 radio) * "So we had those weird people over and they were more than kind. They gave us a first aid kit, and we spent a lovely afternoon together dancing and singing. Then they left." (+1 Medkit) No: (information required) Mary Jane is safe! Journal Entry: "We were about to go to sleep when we heard someone knocking on the door. Who could it be at this hour? Who could it be in this part of the wasteland? How in the hell did they survive the nuke!? Should we open it?" Yes: "We were suspecting trouble, big or small. What we didn't expect to find was Mary Jane. She told us she was able to survive by hiding in a fridge! Good thinking!" (Mary Jane joins the family in the shelter.) No: (information required) Best option: Yes Unknown benefactor. Journal entries: * "When we opened the bunker door this morning to let in some fresh, radioactive air, we discovered a small suitcase on our doorstep. There was no note on it and the neighborhood seemed empty. Should we take a look inside?" * "During the night we heard some suspicious sounds coming from behind our door. When we peeked out in the morning, we saw a leather suitcase. It has no address or name on it, bit we're pretty sure it's meant for us. Should we open it?" Yes: * "We were hoping it would be a bouquet of beautiful flowers or maybe a box of fine Belgian chocolates, but apparently you can't have it all. We will put these items to good use anyway." (+1 random item) * "Inside the suitcase we found some soup, but... yuck! It expired a long time ago! We're not feeling very well, some of us spend the whole morning using the bucket in the corner... We're not accepting anonymous gifts ever again!" (Inflicts Sickness on one family member) You reap what you sow. Journal entries: "We were sure we'd looked through our supplies carefully, but Mary Jane spotted something all of us missed. A seed! A plant seed! We should plant it to see what happens, but we need a bottle of water for that. Should we use it?" Yes: "Here goes nothing. Soil, seeds, water. We'll see what happens in a few days time. Let's just hope these seeds don't turn into some useless flower. Mary Jane seems optimistic enough." (Raises Mary Jane's Sanity) No: "There are plenty of better ways to use our water. Drinking comes to mind. So Mary Jane will have to think of another way to occupy herself. It seems that Mary Jane took it harder than we thought. She really was emotionally invested into growing that plant." (Lowers Mary Jane's Sanity) Events Using Items 10 on the Richter scale! Journal entry: * "Peculiar... it seems that the whole shelter has been shaking every couple of minutes, and it feels like it's getting stronger every time this happens. Here it comes again... and it's way worse! It's an earthquake! Hold on to something!" * "What is that? It seems like a distant rumble, but it's getting louder... and why is everything shaking? Oh god, it's a quake! Grab something and hold on!" Options: Gas Mask, Radio, Flashlight, nothing. Pick Gas Mask: (information required) Pick Radio: "Earthquake or not, nothing is going to stand between us and our daily dose of radio static! We were able to grab it before it could fall down and get smashed. Something else might be broken, but we won't know until we've clean sic this place up." Pick Flashlight: "That was a close call! The torch was about to hit the floor when we caught it, but honestly, the whole place is a mess. Something might've been broken. We won't know until we look through everything. Let's hope no more quakes will hit us." Pick Nothing: (information required) (Worst Option) Best option: A matter of opinion. Every bullet counts. Journal entry: "The wasteland is full of surprises. Like this man on the other side of our door, knocking and claiming that he is willing to offer a lot for decent ammunition... shall we trade?" (Checkers, Ammo) Pick Ammo: "Our visitor was happy to get some ammunition. In return, he offered us rations. It wasn't much, but something is always better than nothing." (+1 Food, -1 Ammo) Family ties. Journal entry: * "We have plenty of distant relatives, but none of them mean as much to us as auntie Ada. She lives in the country, so there is a good chance she's still configuring her cow counting machine and not worrying about nukes raining down on her henhouse. Too bad we don't have a photo of her... or do we? We put some photos into books a while ago, after the giant coffee spill incident." * "If there is one person we truly miss, it's our great-uncle Terry. He used to tell brilliant stories about turtles, elephants and wizards. It would be so reassuring to hear on of these stories again. And yet, we don't even have a photo of him, just memories..." Options: Boy Scout Handbook, nothing. Pick Boy Scout Handbook: "We did! The photo we were looking for was stuck between the pages of the Scout Handbook. What a lucky coincidence! It's a bit blurry, but it's still a wonderful surprise." (Increases sanity) Pick nothing: (information required) (Decreases sanity) Best option: Boy Scout Handbook Fighting the tide. Journal entries: * "We had planned to go to Niagara Falls and see those beautiful waterfalls. We never expected to get a waterfall of our very own in our shelter. Right now, it seems that half a dozen pipes burst and all that water is pouring right into our bunker! We need to save our supplies!" * "What's that trickling sound? And why is the wall so wet? Are we about to get flooded? We don't have life preservers! Or a boat! A boat wouldn't even fit inside this shelter! We need to do something to save the supplies!" * "We could've sworn that huge puddle of water wasn't there earlier... and there goes another one... oh damn it! We're getting flooded! Let's grab some of our supplies before they start floating!" Options: Map, Deck of Cards, Radio, nothing. Pick Map: (information required) Pick Deck of Cards: (information required) Pick Radio: "Well, that was lucky! The shelter filled with water pretty rapidly, and we were certain we were going to drown. With our heads barely above the water, we weren't even able to open the hatch and escape! Before we could start considering the worst, the water level started to drop. We're fine, save for the mess we need to deal with." (-1 map (if available), -1 deck of cards (if available)) Pick nothing: (information required) (Worst Option) Best option: A matter of opinion. Handymen Journal entries: "There's a man on our doorstep and he wants to be our friend! At least that's what he says. He looks harmless, although he seems to have aquired sic an extra pair of arms as a result of some weird mutation. He assures us we will not get sick and asks for our help -- if we could provide him and his group with some supplies, they would repay us by helping us fight off the next raiding party that comes our way. Should we accept his offer?" Options: Water, Can of Soup, nothing. Pick Water: "Whether it was just pity or fear of bandits, we're not sure, but in the end we agreed to his terms. We will be calmer knowing that someone is looking out for us, especially someone with so many arms." (-1 Water) (Protected from next raider attack) Infestation. Journal entries: * "We never thought we'd live to see a dancing cockroach. We still haven't, but we saw one that was nearly as big as a cat. The good news is, they've probably scared off any rats in the area. The bad news is, they are huge and will probably attack us when they get a chance!" * "That trash can of ours is getting disgusting. The good news is, we don't have much of an appetite when we see it, so we're saving some food! Yet for some reason, we would like to tidy this mess up. Those giant green cockroaches are a pretty good motivator." Options: Bug Spray, Boy Scout Handbook, nothing. Pick Bug Spray: (Information required) Pick Boy Scout Handbook: "That was close. A nest of those glowing bugs might've been more than enough to drive us out into the wasteland. Roaches are the worst, but radioactive roaches? Yikes!" Pick Nothing: "Oh my... that thing is huge! And there goes another one! Roaches everywhere! We're doomed! We already feel all dirty!" Lost. In the neighbourhood. Journal entry: "Today, the music from the radio stopped abruptly, and instead we got to listen to a transmission from the army! We were almost halfway to the door when they started talking about evacuation, but it turns out there is something we need to do first. All survivors were asked to have a sign that we're alive somewhere in the area. The exact location was given in geographical coordinates. We need a map to establish where that is." Options: Map, nothing. Pick Map: (Information required) Pick Nothing: "We were sure we could find the location without a map. We were wrong. Hopefully, we'll get lucky next time." Nuclear fallout has gone. Journal entry: * "It's high time we stopped wondering about what's going on and started asking questions, or at least listen to some reasonable answers. So how about tuning to a radio station and learning a thing or two about the brave new world?" * "It's been a while, we don't know much about what's happening on the surface. If we only has a chance to tune in to some emergency radio broadcast and learn a thing or two..." Options: Radio, nothing. Pick Radio: "We were able to get a weak signal and tap into government's emergency announcement service. And guess what... great news! The fallout outside has mostly gone! It should be much safer to travel on the surface now. Pick Nothing: (information required) Best option: Radio Paranormal activity. Journal entry: * "Today during breakfast we were startled when our map slid off the wall. We checked the nails holding it, but there were all firmly in place. It could be a poltergeist, maybe we need to perform an exorcism to get rid of it... anyway, in the wall behind the map we discovered some sort of safe! We're curious as to what treasure might be inside. Should we open it?" * "We got scared a little bit today when all of a sudden our map just fell off the wall! Maybe our shelter is haunted? When the map fell down, it revealed some sort of safe behind it. We don't remember installing it but we can probably crack it. Well, we technically have all the time in the world to do it. Should we try?" Yes: "We're no sure how or why the map just decided to slide off the wall, but we're lucky that it happened. Inside the dusty safe we found some supplies!" (+1 random item) Plumbing action. Journal entry: "We woke up to a dripping sound today and noticed there's something leaking from the pipes. That green liquid looked innocent enough. Even after it ate through the table. And the chair. And the floor. Patching up that pipe is probably a good idea. Options: Gas Mask, Boy Scout Handbook, nothing. Pick Gas Mask: fixes it. Pick Boy Scout Handbook: 20% chance to get sick, fixes it. Pick Nothing: "We couldn't figure it out so we just assumed that's what a regular pipe would do in the event of a nuclear apocalypse and decided to ignore it. We've been feeling a bit funny today, though. Probably no connection to the pipe. None whatsoever." Possible event: "WHAT THE HELL?! Mary Jane went to bed her normal self, and now she's all... mutated! Oh, Mary Jane, what happened to you?!" Best option: Gas Mask Radio sessions Journal entry: * "How about we put that radio to good use! Something might be on air even now!" * "We have a working radio. Why not use it? Maybe we'll be able to catch a broadcast or two." Options: Radio, nothing. Choose radio: * "Oh damn it! Something blew up inside the radio and the wretched thing caught fire. We were able to put it out, but it doesn't work anymore." (-1 Radio) Ratatouille Journal entries: "It's really weird when you get the feeling that something is watching you. Our shelter is tiny, but this has been bugging us for a while now. We checked all the closets and no one's hiding there! Is there something alive down here, besides us? Maybe a rodent of some kind? If so, we need to show it that we are the dominant species in this little paradise of ours!" Options: Axe, rifle, nothing. Pick nothing: "As we were running around looking for something to smash that furry rodent with, it just disappeared. So did one of our food cans. The question is, how did that devil fit it through one of those little holes?" (-1 Can of Soup) Secrets of the shelter. Journal entry: "Ever since we jumped into our fallout shelter we've been wondering about that OTHER door in the shelter. Should it even be here? Where does it head? It's high time we checked it out. Options: Rifle, Flashlight, nothing. Pick Rifle: (Information required) Pick Flashlight: * "It was very fortunate we had that flashlight! If it wasn't for that, we would've missed a pile of old maps collecting dust in a corner. They were mostly boring national park maps and the like, but one of them turned out to be a map of our town." (+1 Map) * "Holy cow! This is one lucky day. While browsing through the junk in the room, we found a working radio. Let's put it to good use!" (+1 Radio) Pick Nothing: (Information required) Silent as the grave. Journal entry: "We've discussed everything we could and no one is willing to chat anymore. The silence is really disturbing. We should do something before we start talking to ourselves instead." Options: Radio, nothing. Pick Radio: "Ah! How fortunate we took the radio with us! We can probably listen to some music. They still play music out there, don't they?" (increases sanity) Pick Nothing: (information required) (decreases sanity) Sleepless in Atomville Journal entries: * "It's hard to keep track of time down here, we can't tell if it's night or day. Our sleeping patterns are messed up. These terrible light bulbs are not helping. Too bad we can't replace them. There has to be something else we can do about this!" * "This is terrible. We can't sleep! We've been having problems with sleeping ever since we got down here, but now it's worse than ever. If we don't deal with this problem, we won't be able to cope with any other challenges that await us outside these thin shelter doors." * "We might be safe inside these walls, but there are other problems to consider. None of us can sleep properly. We have to deal with this as soon as possible. Otherwise, we might end up falling asleep in the face of real danger, like saucer men from Mars!" Options: Medkit, nothing. Pick Medkit: (information required) Pick Nothing: "Bravely ignoring our symptoms, we tried to get at least an hour or two of sleep. No luck. We're even more tired than we were, and there are other problems we will need to face soon. Let's just hope our yawning will be enough to scare raiders away or save us from radiation sickness." (May make family members Tired) (Decreases Sanity) Swarm. Journal entry: "These cockroaches aren't playing around. They're very territorial and they're leaving us less and less space every day. We need to do something about it." (Gun, Bug spray, Boy Scout Handbook) Pick Gun: "We've won the battle, and maybe even the whole war. After the massacre was over, we tidied up the cockroach remains and dumped them next to our shelter door. Let that be a warning to all the other insects out there! Don't mess with us." (Ends cockroach infestation) (Chance of -1 Gun) That reeks! (unofficial name) Journal entry: * "It's been a while since we showered. The smell in this tiny shelter is as far from roses as it can get. We had thought of washing ourselves... Too bad we didn't grab any soap along the way, but maybe we can make do with something else?" * "After all the days we've spent down here, we are not exactly clean. We smell bad. Real bad. It didn't bother us until we noticed it, and now we are about to get sick. So why not take a shower? We don't have soap, but there are other alternatives to consider." Options: Ammo, Gas Mask, Bug Spray, nothing. Pick Ammo: "Dirty or not, it's the smell that's the biggest issue here. How do we deal with that? Well, we've got some spare ammo, so why not use the gunpowder to kill the smell? Let's rub it in! Sounds like a brilliant idea!" (-1 Ammo) (Recover from Sickness) Pick Gas Mask: "What doesn't kill you makes you stronger. If we can survive just a bit longer, dirty ears shouldn't be much of a problem, just to be sure... dibs on the gas mask!" Pick Bug Spray: "We finally have a good use for that bug spray we brought down. It probably smells better than we do, so we can use it to become a bit more presentable. Smell-wise, anyway. (-1 Bug Spray) Pick Nothing: (information required) (Strong chance of becoming Sick) (Worst Option) Best option: Ammo (confirmation required) The knights who say... Journal entries: * "We had the most curious visitors today. One of them was making the sound of a galloping horse using a pair of rocks and hitting them against each other, while his companion was pretending to ride said "horse". They claimed to be on a very important quest to seek some magical cup, only they lost their way in the wasteland. They asked permission to have a quick look at our map to determine their whereabouts." * "What's that sound? A galloping horse?! We rushed to the door and were greeted by two men, dressed like they'd come from a medieval fair. We identified the source of the sound -- one them sic was holding two and hitting them against each other constantly, while the other was skipping and pretending to be a rider. They said they're looking for some antique cup, but they'd got lost and they would be most grateful if we would let them check our map, provided we have one." Options: Map, nothing. Pick Map: * "They seemed friendly enough, so we let them have a look at our map. They thanked us and offered us some supplies in exchange. We graciously accepted and wished them luck on their quest. (+1 random item) * "They were clearly crazy but harmless, so we fulfilled their request and it was worth it! They turned out to be very generous and gave us an axe. They claimed it was a magical battleaxe, but to us it looks just like a regular one. Whatever, as long as the blade is sharp." (+1 Axe) Pick Nothing: "We couldn't contain our laughter and our guests took offense. They ran off shouting that our ancestors were rodents and smelled like forest fruits. How rude." The neighbours downstairs. Journal entries: * "Hear that? Noises, coming from below! This is probably the right time to check that manhole in the corner, the one that's been locked tight ever since we got to the shelter..." * "What's that sound? Oh no! Something, or someone, is below us! It's only reasonable to go and check it out. How about using that manhole in the corner?" Options: Axe, flashlight, nothing Pick nothing: "Going into a tight, dark tunnel is not a good idea. Especially with those weird noises coming from it. They are giving us the creeps, even up here..." (Sharply decreases Sanity of everyone in the shelter) Two legs good, four legs better! Journal entries: * "There's never a good time to go out into the radioactive wasteland, but it seems this will become a necessity in this new world of ours. We thought it would be a good idea to make this happen sooner, rather than later, and planned a trip outside. Before we could make the third step beyond the shelter doors, and unknown creature started growling at us in the darkness. We had only moments to decide what to do." * "We decided to peek outside for just a minute to see if the store around the corner was still standing. When we were about to step out, we heard a growl in the darkness and a pair of ferocious eyes appeared a few feet away. We only had moments to decide what to do." * "Our patience is wearing thin. We thought it would be a good idea to take a quick look outside to see if there is any trouble in the area. As we were about to step out, a pair of animal eyes flashed in the darkness and their owner started growling in a most terrifying way. We only had moments to decide what to do." Options: Bug Spray, Rifle, Flashlight, nothing. Pick Bug Spray: (information required) Pick Rifle: "A quick shot with the rifle was more than enough to scare away, or maybe bring down, whatever creature stalked us in the darkness. We never saw it again." (Locked out of getting Pancake) Pick Flashlight: "We decided to check what's coming for us with our flashlight. Guess what. It was a dog! The poor thing seemed tired, so we let it stay with us for the night. The next morning we opened the door to let it out. It still hasn't returned. Hopefully it will come back later." Pick Nothing (decreases sanity): * "In other circumstances, we might've risked battling a beast in the darkness, but for some reason, we felt that was not to our liking, so we screamed and screamed with terror. The creature was probably more afraid of us, than we were of it. It left in a hurry." (Worst Option) Best option: Flashlight We defended our shelter. Journal entry: "Alert! There is a gang of firefighters outside! Or at least they are dressed like ones. They've been banging on the door, ordering us to surrender all of our supplies. They claim they'll drive us out with fire if we don't comply! Guess the definition of a firefighter has somewhat changed recently. How do we oppose them?" Options: Bug Spray, Axe, Rifle, nothing. Pick Bug Spray: (information required) Pick Axe: (information required) Pick Rifle: "It's not surprising that a few shots were enough to send those cowards running. The question is, what happens if the rifle malfunctions or we use all of our ammo? We do hope it won't come to that. Otherwise, we might need to defend ourselves using knives and forks." Pick Nothing: (information required) (supplies lost) (confirmation required) We stood our ground. Journal entry: "Alarm! There is a group of people outside and they don't seem too friendly! We recognise some of them, they used to be in our neighbourhood watch. They don't sound too concerned with the well-being of the neighbourhood...anymore, but they are very serious about angrily waving their heavy flashlights. We need to do something before they break in and take everything we have." Options: Bug Spray, Axe, Rifle, nothing. Pick Bug Spray: (information required) Pick Axe: (information required) Pick Rifle: "It's not surprising that a few shots were enough to send those cowards running. The question is, what happens if the rifle malfunctions or we use all of our ammo? We do hope it won't come to that. Otherwise, we might need to defend ourselves using knives and forks." Pick Nothing: (information required) Winner takes it all. Journal entries: "Our hideout was approached be a man we didn't know. He claimed he used to be an accountant, but now he survives as a trader and... a gambler. He offered us a card game for a bet of two water bottles. Shall we play?" (Cards) Pick Nothing: "Gambling is a terrible habit! What kind of example is that to set the kids? We need supplies, but we're not getting them like that. We'd sooner rob someone. We sent that man away. Good riddance."Category:Gameplay Category:Mechanics Category:Game Mechanics